1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light chains, and particularly to a light chain incorporating light emitting diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
LED light chains have been widely used for decoration, especially during Christmas or other festivals, due to their reliability, energy savings, and low power consumption.
An LED light chain usually consists of a plurality of LEDs. Each LED includes an LED die and a packaging layer protectively packaging the LED die. A pair of electrodes extend outwardly from the packaging layer to electrically connect the LED chip to a power source, so that electrical current can be supplied to the LED chip to cause the LED chip to emit light. When the LEDs are assembled, a thread (not shown) is used to electrically connect the LEDs together. A plurality of sockets are formed on the thread. The electrodes of each LED are inserted into a corresponding socket. However, the quantity or the modality of the LEDs for the light chains in different situations are different. Thus, each light chain needs a thread to assemble the different LEDs. Thus, assembly of the LEDs to form the light chains is difficult due to the complexity of the connection.
Therefore, a light chain is desired for overcoming the described limitations.